


Hidden Haikus

by LilacCrocuta



Series: Medieval Septiplier [29]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Paranoia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta
Summary: Sir Tyler is keeping something from his lover, Sir Ethan....
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Medieval Septiplier [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Hidden Haikus

Since their romance truly began to bloom, Sir Ethan had discovered many things about Sir Tyler. 

One of those things, for example, was that he enjoyed playing the lute, usually to entertain his lover, which Ethan didn’t mind in the slightest. 

Another example was that Tyler was extremely intimidating when he, Ethan and the other knights would practice their archery together. 

But there was still something that the youngest knight had yet to find out about his lover—a hidden depth to him that he hadn’t known of.

The first time that he noticed it, it was after his afternoon shift one bright spring day. The smallest knight had just stepped into his and Tyler’s quarters, and to his surprise, the latter was already there, relaxing at their desk, quietly scrawling onto a piece of parchment. He glanced up at Ethan, smiled and blushed ever so slightly as he drew nearer, before setting his quill on the desk and folding the parchment up into a neat square.

“Good afternoon, my love.” Ethan had purred, glancing down at what Tyler held as his lover stood from his chair. “What are you working on?”

“Just a letter for my father, dearest.” Tyler had responded, before dipping his head to him and striding by him, the parchment in his hands. As he'd left to deliver it to his father, Ethan had shrugged it off, not thinking much of it….

Until another incident popped up a few weeks later, this time when Ethan was preparing for his shift, early one morning. 

As he returned from the lavatory to his and Tyler's quarters to get into his suit, he noticed that his lover was at the desk once more, scrawling away on some parchment. However, as soon as he took notice of Ethan, he blushed a pale pink and folded the paper up. Ethan smiled at him, cocking an eyebrow as he drew closer out of curiosity.

"Another letter?" He pressed, his smile drooping as the taller night averted his eyes and nodded a bit too….suspiciously. Almost as though he were shy about something.

"I-I'm afraid so, bluebird." Tyler  _ stammered. _

_ Tyler rarely stammers.  _ Doing his best to hide the slight fearful jolt that ravaged his heart, Ethan smiled once more to him and nodded as Tyler fiddled with the parchment in his hands, stepping back to don his armor for his shift. But as he slipped into his cold protective gear, the smaller knight couldn't help but wonder what his lover could possibly be hiding from him in those letters.

But then, barely two days later, just when Ethan had nearly shrugged off the paranoia that had plagued him about the recent incident, it returned to haunt him yet again.

This time, he had just finished up helping Lady Amy with baking a batch of cookies as a surprise for King Mark, and was just strolling up to his and Tyler's quarters, hoping to find his lover there so that they could relax together for the rest of that afternoon. 

However, as he politely knocked, no response came from within. But that didn't worry Ethan too badly. Perhaps Tyler was taking a nap as he did sometimes. So with that, he shrugged and quietly opened the door, peering into the bedroom.

Much to his surprise, Tyler was not in bed, as he assumed he'd be. In fact, he wasn't in the bedroom.

Mildly discouraged, Ethan began to step back out of the room--

And that's when his eyes caught it. In one of the lower drawers of the desk on the right side of the bedroom, a small, yellowed corner was poking out….as he looked closer, he realized that it was in fact, the corner of a piece of parchment.

With a flutter in his innards, Ethan tensed, the horrible, anxious thoughts of two days ago returning with a vengeance.

_ Tyler wanted to keep those letters away from me….for what purpose? _

_ What could he possibly not want me to see? What is he hiding? _

The smallest knight gripped the doorway, biting his lip nervously. He risked a glance over his shoulder, down both ends of the hall to make sure that his lover wasn't coming, and then steeled himself with a deep breath.

_ Well, I'm about to find out. _

On shaking legs, he dared let go of the doorframe and nearly tiptoe over to the desk. Once he approached it, he knelt down to the drawer with the parchment peeking out and gingerly pulled it open. What he saw inside surprised him.

There were quite a few letters within the wooden container. In fact, it looked like there must've been well over twenty.

Furrowing his brow, the brunet carefully reached in and picked out the one that had been sticking out of the drawer in the first place, his innards flipping and flopping with anxiety as he dreaded what he might find on it. 

_ Please, please, please don't be a love letter.  _ Truly, he doubted he could take such news if that were dumped on him. Tyler was quite possibly the most loving, loyal and trustworthy man that Ethan had ever known in the palace.

He had to work up the courage to open up the letter, and when he finally did, it was with shaking hands.

And as he skimmed over the first few words, he frowned deeper in confusion.

_ "Ethan",  _ the first word--the title, rather, read. Bewildered, he kept on.

_ "Warm like the sunlight. _

_ Pale like a white, snowy field. _

_ Green eyes comforting." _

And just like that, Ethan's worries faded away almost at once, replaced by a warm, fuzzy feeling in his heart. He'd had no idea that Tyler enjoyed writing, let alone poetry. With a fond smile, he carefully set the parchment down in his lap and reached into the open drawer to pull out the next one, getting comfortable as he read it quietly.

_ "Rain _

_ Falls from the clouds soft. _

_ Flows through raging rivers swift. _

_ Adorns grass at dawn." _

With great curiosity, Ethan peered at the next poem from the drawer, and as he did, he began to notice one similarity between the three--the syllables were the same for all the poems that Tyler had written. Five syllables in the first line, seven in the second, and five in the third. He recalled hearing about the name of such poetry….was it called a harpy? A hare? A hark?

_ Damnit, what was the name? _

As he desperately racked his brain for the proper title, he barely heard the sound of footfalls approaching the bedroom until they were too close for him to get rid of the evidence of him having read what was in the drawer. Startled, he looked over his shoulder, just as Tyler halted in his tracks in the doorway, his smile dropping away and face going ashen as he saw the younger knight.

As they stared one another down, a deep, crimson blush overcame Sir Tyler's cheeks, and Ethan couldn't hold back his smile at how embarrassed his lover looked. The bigger knight held his knuckles to his lips, and when he finally spoke, it was in a soft, almost timid murmur.

"Please tell me you didn't read those."

"Oh, Tyler," Ethan chuckled out. "Why do you not want me to read them? These are beautiful!"

The taller knight seemed to blush even darker at that, raking his fingers through his brunet curls with a feeble whine of utter mortification that made the younger knight burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm serious!" He insisted, with a kind smile to his lover, brandishing the first poem as the latter, scarlet-faced, covered his mouth. "Quite frankly Tyler, I'm offended that you tried to hide these from me."

"I-I just--" Tyler spluttered out, Ethan cocking an eyebrow at him with a smirk. He heaved a sigh and glanced shyly downwards. "I suppose I didn't want you to see me as soft." He admitted, quietly. 

Ethan just smiled at him, carefully setting the poems aside and getting up, making his way over to his thoroughly embarrassed lover, and taking both of his hands into his own. 

"Tyler," He murmured, gazing up at the taller knight. "You are the strongest man that I know. And those beautiful poems do not make you any softer to me, I promise you that. In fact, I appreciate you even more for the amount of talent you have for writing them."

Tyler shakily smiled back at him, ducking his head. Ethan reached up to gently cup one of his warm cheeks, giving his hand a squeeze as he did and coaxing him to open his eyes once more.

"Now come on and read the rest of them to me. I'm rather tired, and I'd like to hear the sultry sound of your voice when I fall asleep." He pleaded, softly. Tyler huffed out a soft, breathy laugh, but gave him a small nod, and a gentle kiss to his knuckles. 

And so, he let Ethan pull him further into the bedroom, whereupon the smaller knight hopped up onto the bed and laid down comfortably while his lover retrieved the rest of his poems from the drawer.

And there, he let Tyler read aloud his poetry--his Haikus, he drowsily remembered--at the foot of the bed, as his eyelids began to sink lower and lower, until he at last drifted into a deep slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm okay, don't worry, I'm still kind of focused on stuff aside from AO3. Anyways, I hope that you're all doing well, and I hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff so far!  
> Stay indoors, stay safe, don't touch your face, and peace out!


End file.
